Compromiso navideño
by Hekarid
Summary: /"Mejor hágamoslo en Yestarë" Lothíriel se sintió enrojecer y Éomer frunció el ceño/ 3 Lugar en el reto #01 "Ho Ho Ho" del foro "El Poney Pisador".


**Compromiso navideño.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JR Tolkien. _

_**Aviso: **Este fic participa en el reto #01 ''Ho Ho Ho'' del foro ''El Poney Pisado''_

* * *

><p>En primer lugar decir que esto me ha salido bien <em>fluffy <em>y ñoño. Que he utilizado como referencia la fiesta de Yule, (porque de otro modo me habría salido más estúpido) y que he diversificado un poco (mucho) las cosas para mi conveniencia. Si aún así queréis leer, ¡pues adelante no soy nadie para deteneros!

* * *

><p><strong>Mettarë.<strong>

Las primeras impresiones son cosas que no se olvidan fácilmente, ya sea por la situación en la que se encuentran o por alguna característica llamativa en específico.

La primera vez que Lothíriel vio a Éomer su corazón latía deprisa, una mezcla de asombro y resignación, hacía poco más de tres semanas que Elphir le había dicho con voz tajante y expresión serena (imitando a su padre, claramente) que se casaría con el _afortunado* _rey de Rohan. Y ella no pudo más que sentirse apenada, resignada a ser vendida como un animal a cambio de forjar alianzas y un paso comercial entre Rohan y Dol Amroth, lo había sabido desde el principio, no por nada su padre se quedaría tanto tiempo lejos de casa… Aun así la idea no terminaba de agradarle y tres semanas, desde luego, no era tiempo suficiente para hacerse a la idea de que tendría que dejar su hogar.

¡Y mucho menos en una fecha tan importante como ésta!

Mettarë* estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y la organización del banquete, la decoración del lugar y los platos que se iban a servir en los dos días de fiesta recaían sobre ella, Lothíriel no tenía tiempo para pensar en casarse, en cuan apuesto sería su futuro esposo o mucho menos en que ya venía de camino hacia Dol Amroth. ¡¿Es que su padre se había vuelto loco o simplemente quería torturarla con preocupaciones innecesarias?!

Le dedicó una mirada airada a sus tres hermanos presentes, al tiempo que se mordía la lengua para no decir lo que realmente pensaba respecto a la boda, hizo una reverencia burlesca y se alejó alegando algo sobre linternas de papel para la fiesta.

Lo cierto es que no quería pensar en eso: En que se alejaría de su hogar y de sus irritantes hermanos, que abandonaría Gondor para vivir en una tierra desconocida con un hombre al que no había visto en su vida, la sola idea de convivir entre hombres que—según los rumores—eran bruscos y porfiados, que amaban más a los caballos que a sus esposas y que las maneras del rey recordaba mucho a las de Boromir, distaba mucho de agradarle.

De hecho, estaba segurísima que nunca podría enamorarse de un hombre que se pareciera en modo alguno a su difunto primo.

Pero Éomer, desde luego, no era Boromir, aunque su porte orgulloso le recordara a él cuando entraba en la ciudad con la frente en alto y la sonrisa de batalla ganada perlando su frente. Solo que Éomer no sonreía, tenía una expresión seria, que supo al instante, era permanente, miraba la ciudad detenidamente con una curiosidad infantil que solo se reflejaba en sus ojos azul brillante, y no se le escapaba detalle alguno por mínimo que fuese. Tanto así que Lothíriel creyó que alcanzaría a escuchar los latidos irregulares de su corazón a medida que la comitiva se acercaba al palacio y Éomer posaba la mirada detenidamente en cada uno de sus hermanos, hasta que, tras una señal de su padre y un asentimiento en respuesta, posara los ojos en ella de una forma que se le antojo descarada.

Parecía estar estudiándola tanto o más que ella lo hacía a él, pues era la primera vez que Lothíriel veía a un Rohir y aún no salía de su asombro, pero cuando decidió apartar la mirada se dio cuenta de que éste no lo hacía y lejos de sentirse amedrentada frunció el ceño y levantó el mentón en señal de desafío. En ese preciso instante le pareció ver un atisbo de sonrisa en el rostro del señor de la Marca, pero no pudo estar segura pues Amrothos, quien estaba a su lado y no perdía detalle, la tomó fuertemente de la mano y le susurró que se comportara.

—Espero que vuestro viaje haya sido tranquilo y sin novedad—dijo Elphir cuando hubieron desmontado— Y que vuestra estadía aquí, sea placentera Éomer, rey de Rohan.

— Así sea—respondió Éomer con voz profunda y marcado acento extranjero en la lengua propia de Gondor, haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza en dirección a Lothíriel, a la que ésta correspondió torpemente, sintiéndose de pronto enrojecer.

* * *

><p>La fiesta de fin de año resultó ser toda una sorpresa para Éomer, Lothíriel lo supo con tan solo verlo entrar al gran salón. El rey se esforzaba por entender lo que Erchirion le contaba sobre la misma, pero al parecer muchas tradiciones no las conocía, así lo pudo comprobar cuando, por iniciativa propia o movida por una fuerza mayor Lothíriel se acercó a él cuando éste observaba la celebración desde el balcón.<p>

—¿Qué os parece tan distinto a vuestras tradiciones, mi señor? —preguntó ella en la lengua común.

—El árbol—respondió éste parcamente.

—Es el árbol de la vida—Dijo. Al centro del salón había un abeto, adornado con múltiples linternas de papel y accesorios de relucientes colores que producían un cuadro muy bonito, las personas bailaban a su alrededor, reían y cantaban tonadas pegajosas bebiendo de un bowl de madera que se pasaban unos a otros, Lothíriel le explicó que ello era para desear salud y fertilidad.

Éomer, a su vez, le contó lo que su pueblo solía hacer en celebración a ésta fiesta, le habló sobre la última caza del otoño, sobre la vigilia en espera del sol, del leño del año anterior ardiendo durante toda la velada para espantar al mal y cuyas cenizas son esparcidas en los campos, establos y graneros, le habló sobre la bebida, los juegos, el dar y recibir— ¡Y también están los monigotes de cabra que se colocan en las casas, son de paja trenzada y están llenos de regalos que van en ofrenda a Bema*!

—Suena a una celebración muy…interesante y hermosa—comentó imaginándose todo aquello, enterneciéndose al comprender que ese hombre adusto era en realidad de buen corazón y que solo extrañaba a su pueblo, que había decidido dejar su hogar en una fecha tan importante solo con la intención de venir a conocerla, la opinión que tenía de él, cambió drásticamente—…Me gustaría verlo algún día.

—Lo harás, desde luego—una sombra de duda pasó por los ojos de Lothíriel que no pasó desapercibida por Éomer—A menos que… la dama Lothíriel tenga algún inconveniente en casarse conmigo, en tal caso…yo…

—No hay ningún problema, mi señor—respondió rápidamente—disculpad mi imprudencia, es solo que ha sido…inesperado. Creo que yo…si…yo…podría llegar a amaros.

A esas palabras siguió una risita tonta por parte de ella y un claro signo de relajo en el rostro del rey, pues, aunque Lothíriel no lo supiera en ese entonces, el compromiso entre ambos era algo que tenía muy preocupado a Éomer, más allá de los beneficios comerciales, su felicidad y complemento con su futura esposa era algo que lo tenía muy intranquilo.

—No habiendo problemas, creo que deberíamos aprovechar la situación para comunicarlo… Ya sabes, cómo un compromiso navideño….

—No.

—¿No? —Éomer arqueo una ceja contrariado, al tiempo que Lothíriel le guiñaba un ojo juguetonamente.

— Hagámoslo mañana, recibamos Yestarë* con éste compromiso.

—Si…tienes razón.

—Éomer, rey de Rohan, futuro esposo mío, con el tiempo descubrirás que yo _siempre_ tengo la razón—El Rohir se echó a reír sonoramente, al tiempo que asentía y tomaba la mano de Lothíriel entre las suyas, las trenzas de su cabello se movían sin cesar.

— ¡Venga vamos a apagar las linternas, ya es hora!

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario:<strong>

_Afortunado rey de Rohan*_= Éomer fue coronado como Éomer I Éadig (el afortunado). Según el contexto es utilizado sarcásticamente por Lothíriel.

_Mettarë*_= Es el día de fin de año, cae el 21 de diciembre.

_Yestarë*_= Es el día de año nuevo, cae el 22 de diciembre.

_Bema*_= Los Rohirrim veneraban a Oromë, al que llamaban Bema, Aunque al igual que los Dunedan no rendían culto en templos.

* * *

><p>Bien ¿Habéis reconocido alguna de vuestras tradiciones navideñas? Me sorprendería si dijerais que si, porque no hay casi nada explicito, podríamos considerar esto como el <em>inicio de las tradiciones<em>. Me explico:

En la mitología escandinava el árbol (posiblemente un abeto) al medio del salón representaba el Yggdrasil, el árbol de la vida, al que muchos pueblos nórdicos (entre ellos los vikingos) adornaban y decoraban. De aquí puede que venga el árbol de navidad.

Así mismo la cabra de Yule que portaba las ofrendas y sacrificios, ésta muy ligada con Thor o Freya. Pues se creía que Thor,—quien a demás de la guerra y la batalla, ésta ligado a las cosechas y a la protección de los hombres,— viajaba en dos machos cabríos mágicos a los que tenía la facultad de cocinarles y regenerarlos con su martillo mágico. En el siglo XIX la cabra se convirtió en el portador de los regalos y con el tiempo Thor pasó a derivarse a lo que se conoce como Papa Noel, San Nicolas, El viejo Pascuero,etc y la cabra a los renos...

Así mismo he tomado otras cosas respecto a la fiesta de Yule, como lo es esperar a la salida del sol, las canciones, transformadas en villancicos y otras cosas que, si os interesan, podéis encontrar en wikipedia y thevalkyries. com Y Os dejaría links pero no me los lee :c

_Gracias por leer :D_

_Carahue. IX región. Chile._


End file.
